zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Mythos
The House of Mythos (ミーソスの家 Miisosu no ie), also known as the House of the Titans, is a group of Mythsetian sorcerers hailing from the Mythsetia Veil while also being the head family over the entire tribe. They are one of the Island Faction houses. They were originally founded by Mythos and are currently led by Umber the Black Dog, who inherited the position when his older brother Garnett the Phoenix abandoned it. Each member of the family takes on the form of a mythical creature and has control over one of the main nine elements of darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, wind and light. A prophecy stated that together, Garnett and his siblings will bring about the destruction of the world with their powers, though this was successfully averted. Their family relic is the Orb of Mythos and they are the descendants of the few survivors of the Great Purge. Members Abilities *'Elemental manipulation:' Every member of the Mythos family has elemental manipulation powers, also called sorcery. While Mythos originally wielded all nine elements of darkness, earth, fire, lightning, wood, ice, water, wind and light, it appears that presently individuals only inherit a single element at random. Control of a specific element has it's limits, whether it be on the element or the individual. This means that despite inheriting control over an element, the individual may not inherit a specific ability of that element. Elements such as wood or earth manipulation are restricted to the availability of their resource whereas elements such as fire and lightning require no originating source. **'Fire manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to create and control fire, as well as heat energy. They can utilize fire to burn and incinerate anything they wish and can even solidify flames to form constructs. ***'Fire generation:' The ability to generate fire from nothing. ***'Fire projection:' The ability to project fire in the form of various attacks such as balls, blasts, bombs, and waves. ***'Heat vision:' The ability to emit pure heat energy from one's eyes. ***'Combustion inducement:' The ability to cause matter to burst into flames and explode. ***'Heat manipulation:' They ability to control, generate and absorb heat. ***'Fire immunity:' The ability to be resistant to the element of fire. Their bodies can withstand incredibly high temperatures, allowing them to remain unharmed by fire. ***'Fire constructs:' The ability to create constructs out of flames. These constructs are solid, but retains a fire around them, which will burn anything they touch. Only individuals resistant to fire can hold the constructs without being burned. ****'Explosive constructs:' They can infuse solid fire constructs with enough fire power to explode at their command, with the range and degree of the explosion up to them. ****'Flame shield:' The ability to generate a protective shield made up of fire, burning anything that attempts to penetrate it. ***'Pyrokinetic flight:' The ability to achieve flight or increase one's speed in flight by projecting themselves forward with fire. ***'Incineration:' The ability to completely destroy any object or person via high temperatures and reducing them to ashes. ***'Fire aura:' The ability to surround oneself in fire. ***'Fire mimicry:' The ability to transform one's body into one made up of flames. ***'Firestorm creation:' The ability to generate a blazing firestorm that incinerates anything within its range. **'Darkness manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to create and control shadows and darkness energy. They can create shadow constructs and even merge into their own shadows to travel via shadows and dark spaces. ***'Shadow constructs:' The ability to create constructs out of shadows such as tools, armor and even weapons. ***'Shadow camouflage:' The ability to render oneself invisible while in shadows or darkness. ***'Shadow stealth:' The ability to hide within the shadows of others. ***'Shadow generation:' The ability to generate and project shadows and darkness if natural shadows are not present or available. ***'Shadow form:' The ability of sinking into one's own shadow, allowing them to easily travel across great distances. In this form, they attain near invulnerability, though a strong enough attack directly to their shadow will be enough to force them back into their physical form. ***'Darkness teleportation:' The ability to teleport across short distances from one area of shadows to another. ***'Shadow marionette:' By connecting their shadow with the shadow of another individual, they can effectively control the movements of their target like a puppet. ***'Night vision:' The ability to see perfectly in the dark. ***'Absolute darkness:' The ability to create a field shrouded in complete darkness, completely negating the sight of those caught within in. **'Water manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to control water in a variety of ways. They can walk on, surf on and even transform into water while also being able to create tidal waves and stimulate rain. ***'Water mimicry:' The ability to "melt" parts of their body into water. ***'Water walking:' The ability to walk along the surface of water. ***'Water surfing:' The ability use water to enhance their movements and maneuverability. ***'Water constructs:' The ability to solidify water into solid form and shape it into usable constructs, such as tools, appendages, weapons, and defensive structures. ***'Water separation:' The ability to split large amounts of water. ***'Water purification:' The ability to remove pollutants from water and purify it. ***'Water invisibility:' The ability to become invisible in water. ***'Water absorption:' The ability to absorb water from the environment, thereby dehydrating the target. ***'Tidal wave generation:' The ability to generate tidal waves. ***'Whirlpool generation:' The ability to generate whirlpools. ***'Cold resistance:' The ability to withstand cold temperatures in water. ***'Pressure resistance:' The ability to resist underwater pressures deep in the ocean. **'Wind manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to control wind and air. They can repel electrical and sound attacks and lift objects with air. They can also generate windstorms such as cyclone and tornadoes. ***'Windstorm manipulation:' The ability to control various wind related weather phenomena. ***'Air constructs:' The ability to solidify air to form constructs, such as tool, weapons, appendages and barriers ***'Air walking:' The ability to walk on air. ***'Air negation:' The ability to negate any air or wind-based attack. ***'Air purification:' The ability to remove pollutants from the air and purify it. ***'Enhanced breath:' The ability to inhale and exhale with extreme force and generate a powerful blast of air from their mouth. ***'Enhanced speed:' The ability to reduce one's speed by reducing air resistance on themselves or others. ***'Electrical resistance:' The ability to use the air to insulate electricity. ***'Telekinesis:' The ability to move the air around objects and levitate them. ***'Cyclone spinning:' The ability to use wind to spin like a tornado. ***'Sound absorption:' The ability to nullify sound waves by keeping air molecules still. ***'Deflection:' The ability to deflect attacks by brushing them aside with a powerful enough gust of wind. **'Earth manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to shape and control earth, stone, rocks and dirt. They can form constructs from earthen materials, surf atop earth and even generate powerful shock-waves to destabilize people and structures and even cause full-scale earthquakes. ***'Burrowing:' The ability to burrow into the earth, digging tunnels as he goes. ***'Matter surfing:' The ability to create a wave of soil and dirt to ride. ***'Earth constructs:' The ability to create constructs out of earthen material, often to enhance his own physical attacks. ***'Vibration emissions:' The ability to emit powerful shockwaves through the earth capable of knocking people or objects over, or outright destroying them. ***'Ground liquification:' The ability to liquefy solid earth into a liquid state. ***'Ground rupturing:' The ability to cause an area of the earth to burst. ***'Tectonic plate control:' The ability to control the movement of tectonic plates, with destructive results such as: ****'Earthquake generation:' The ability to generate power earthquakes. ****'Tidal wave generation:' The ability to generate massive tidal waves. ****'Eruption inducement:' The ability to induce volcanic eruptions. ***'Shock-wave projection:' The ability to emit powerful shock-waves and seismic waves to push back enemies and even cause earthquakes. ***'Seismic sense:' The ability to sense and perceive vibrations in the ground giving them an enhanced sense of awareness, the ability to sense underground caverns and tunnels and the ability to tell if a person is lying based on their heart rate. ***'Unearthing:' The ability to unearth anything buried underground. **'Plant manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to control plant life and wood. They can accelerate the growth of plants, generate poisons and pheromones and animate plants to do their bidding. ***'Plant generation:' The ability to generate plants and wood from nothing. ***'Plant growth:' The ability to promote the growth of any plant-life. ***'Plant communication:' The ability to communicate telepathically with plant-life. ***'Flower manipulation:' The ability to produce and control flowers. ***'Leaf manipulation:' The ability to produce and shoot razor sharp leaves as projectiles. ***'Vine manipulation:' The ability to produce and control vines. ***'Pheromone generation:' The ability to produce various pheromones from their plants with varying effects. ***'Spore generation:' The ability to generate a variety of spores from plants for different purposes. ****'Mind control spores:' Spores that render victims under the control of the user. Victims of this are rendered mindless and completely obey the user's commands. ****'Sleep spores:' Spores that cause individuals to fall asleep. ****'Explosive spores:' Highly flammable spores, should someone surrounded by these spores attempt to use a fire-based attack, the spores will ignite, causing the attack to literally blow up in their face. ****'Poison spores:' Spores that, depending on the degree of toxicity, can either mildly poison victims to incapacitate them, or fatally poison them. ****'Paralysis spores:' Spores that paralyze those who are exposed to them. ***'Plant constructs:' The ability to create constructs from various plants. They can form appendages, armor, barriers, weapons, restraints and even golems. ****'Seed projectile:' One such example of a plant construct revolves around a seed. When fired and burrowed into either an enemy or structure, plants burst forth from the seed to tear apart whatever structure in which it has been embedded. ***'Wood fortifications:' The ability to reinforce the strength of wood to create powerful barriers and fortifications. In addition, they can fortify the density of wood in order to increase its physical strength and durability. ***'Toxin generation:' The ability to create a variety of poisons and toxins found naturally in plants and use them to their advantage. ***'Food growth:' The ability to grow various fruits and vegetables with ease. ***'Camouflage:' The ability to blend in with leaves and the environment. **'Light manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to create and control light particles and energy. They can execute formulated blasts and beams while also bending light to project holograms and achieve invisibility. ***'Light generation:' The ability to generate light energy from nothing. ***'Light absorption:' The ability to absorb external light energy. ***'Light attacks:' The ability to unleash light in the form of various attacks such as blasts, bolts, beams, waves, bombs, balls, and scattershots. ***'Light aura:' The ability to surround oneself with light energy. ***'Invisibility:' The ability to bend the light around and off themselves to render them invisible. ***'Holographic projection:' The ability to use light to project holographic projections of either themselves or anything else they wish. ***'Light constructs:' The ability to solidify light and shape it into constructs, such as appendages, armor, barriers, weapons, and tools. **'Ice manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to control ice and freeze objects. They can shape ice into constructs and generate fortifications and blizzards. ***'Freezing:' The ability to generate ice and/or freeze existing targets. ***'Ice touch:' The ability to freeze objects by touch. ***'Ice attacks:' The ability to project ice in the form of various attacks such as beams, blasts, balls, waves, scattershots and bullets. ***'Ice breath:' The ability to exhale ice and cold air from one's mouth. ***'Ice constructs:' The ability to form various constructs out of ice including weapons, tools and even shields. ***'Ice surfing:' The ability to surf along solid ice and enhance their movement. ***'Ice aura:' The ability to surround oneself with an icy cold aura, freezing nearly anything that threatens to get too close. ***'Ice mimicry:' The ability to transform one's body into one made up of ice. ****'Dermal armor:' In ice form, their body becomes highly resistant to physical attacks. ***'Weather manipulation:' The ability to cause and control ice-related weather phenomena such as: ****'Blizzard generation:' The ability to generate powerful blizzards. ****'Hail generation:' The ability to generate destructive hailstorms. ****'Snow manipulation:' The ability to control snow and generate snowstorms. ***'Cold resistance:' The ability to resist extreme cold temperatures. ***'Cryostasis:' The ability to place objects or people in cryostasis, a state of suspended animation. **'Lightning manipulation:' Descendants who inherit this power are able to create and control lightning. They can naturally generate and absorb electrical energy, which they can discharge through destructive bolts and even use to power up machines. ***'Electricity generation:' The ability to generate electricity from nothing. ***'Electricity projection:' They ability to project electricity outward. ***'Electricity attacks:' The ability to unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls and scattershots. ***'Shocking:' The ability to shock any attacker that makes physical contact with her. ***'Electricity absorption and redirection:' The ability to absorb external electrical energy and redirect it. ***'Electric conductivity:'The ability to be and induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. ***'Electrical immunity:' The ability to resist electricity and be unharmed by it. ***'Electric aura:' The ability to surround oneself with an aura of electrical energy. Depending on the user's amount of control, the aura may periodically discharge electricity to any nearby people or objects. ***'Lightning calling:' The ability to summon lightning from the sky to blind or charge oneself for a powerful attack. ***'Lightning infusion:' The ability to imbue certain objects with electrical energy. ***'Paralysis inducement:' The ability to paralyze individuals with electricity. ***'Electronic machine activation:' They can unleash electrical energy to power up and activate machines. ***'Lightning constructs:' The ability to create tools, weapons, armor, appendages and barriers out of lightning. ***'Weather manipulation:' The ability to cause and control lightning-related weather phenomena such as lightning bolts and thunderstorms. **'Advanced variations:' Some individuals can inherit a more advanced variation of an elemental power. This variation is naturally stronger than the regular version. ***'Frost variation:' Shamrock possesses a "frost" variation that she can activate when in colder or arctic climates. It does little to change the offensive capabilities of her powers, but it does increase her survivability in harsh, colder temperatures. ***'White fire manipulation:' Azreal possesses the ability to manipulate white fire. ***'Black lightning manipulation:' Hydra possessed the ability to manipulate black lightning. ***'Blue fire manipulation:' Garnett possesses the ability to manipulate blue fire. **'Advanced development:' Advanced development can occur in an individual when the rate of development of their powers is great accelerated to the point of developing additional abilities. ***'Weather manipulation:' As seen with Azure the Dragon, an individual's powers can develop beyond their normal capacities. In Azure's case, her lightning powers have developed to encompass weather manipulation and storm generation as well. While this gives the individual more powerful abilities, the advanced development can be too much for them to handle and control all at once. *'Titan transformation:' In addition to these powers, they are capable of undergoing a Titan transformation, in which they physically become the element they control. Individuals must be empowered by the Orb of Mythos in order to initiate the transformation. When the individual runs out of power and energy, they burn out and revert to their original forms. The burning out leaves individuals physically drained to the point where they cannot even stand on their own feet. However, how to initiate the process has been long lost. **'Level 2:' Upon being imbued with even more energy from the Orb of Mythos while in a Titan form, individuals transcend into a higher Titan form. This second level is far more bestial and primal in appearance and nature. An individual in level 2 Titan form will still be made up of their element, but they take on a larger and more beast-like animal form depending on their species. Level 2 Titans lose the ability to communicate and become more rash and primal in their thoughts, but receive incredible elemental powers and invulnerability in the process. Background Over thousands of years ago, the House of Mythos ruled over the land of Mythsetia Veil with the head of the family also acting as Chief of their society. They are a family of sorcerers taking on the form of a mythical creature and specializing in the type of magic known as sorcery, otherwise known as elemental manipulation. The family was originally founded by Mythos himself, who is the only known member of the family capable of controlling all nine elements or fire, darkness, water, wind, earth, plants, light, ice and lightning. At some point, the House of Nullus attempted to stage a coup and usurp the House of Mythos as rulers of the Veil. Despite their abilities to negate the powers of the Mythos family and their supporters, the House of Nullus was defeated. On the order of the then head of the House of Mythos, the entire Nullus family was banished from the Veil for their treachery. During the time of the Great Purge, the House of Mythos was one of the few families to survive the mass extermination attack on Mythsetia Veil. With their numbers severly cut, the Mythos family led those who survived the attack into a large underground storage bunker, the Veil Catacombs, where their people continued to live for several thousand years, safely hidden from the world that had cast them out. While each head of the Mythos family had shown a cruel temperment, they had always sought to promote the study of each family's specialized magical arts, which had gone over well for the people. By the time Hydra came to inherit the position, he had a falling out with his younger brother Azreal over Adalinda, Hydra's fiancée. Not wanting to fight or even kill his brother, Azreal fled when Hydra challenged him to a fight to the death. Hydra later banished Azreal from the family and married Adalinda, following which they had nine children - Garnett, Umber, Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure. Adalinda died giving birth to Azure and Hydra died shortly after one night, resulting in Garnett's rise to family head. Legend told that Garnett and his siblings would one day bring about the end of the world with their powers. Garnett wished to see this destiny through and compeled his siblings to join him in this quest through loyalty and fear. Azure however, did not wish to fulfill this destiny and instead runs away, which resulted in Garnett relentlessly pursuing her. Garnett did successfully bring Azure back to the Veil, however his prophecy was averted and he was ousted from the island along side those who remained loyal to him, his brothers Ghost and Pine. After this, Umber officially took over as family head and Chief when Garnett abandoned the post with no resignation or named successor, which would prevent him from ever being able to retake the position. Since Umber's ascension, he declared his uncle Azreal no longer banished and that their people would return to living on the surface. He has focused much of his time on rebuilding their society above ground and rediscovering lost secrets of their lineage. Gallery Garnett the Phoenix 2.png|Garnett the Phoenix Umber the Black Dog 2.png|Umber the Black Dog Sapphire the Kelpie 2.png|Sapphire the Kelpie Payne the Griffin 2.png|Payne the Griffin Sepia the Satyr 2.png|Sepia the Satyr Shamrock the Tree Nymph 2.png|Shamrock the Tree Nymph Ghost the Rainbow Serpent 2.png|Ghost the Rainbow Serpent Pine the Yeti 2.png|Pine the Yeti Azure the Dragon 2.png|Azure the Dragon Azreal the Dragon 2.png|Azreal the Dragon Hydra the Dragon 2.png|Hydra the Dragon Adalinda 2.png|Adalinda z future azure.png|Z, Azure's future counterpart. future umber.png|Future Umber, Umber's future counterpart. Trivia *The Mythos siblings' powers are based on the guardian spirits. *Each sibling is based on a mythical creature. *Each of the siblings is named after a shade of color. *Mythos derives from the term meaning "a body or collection of myths," which fits the theme of mythology as each family member represents a mythical creature. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Groups Category:A to Z Category:Mythos Family Category:Survivors of the Great Purge